List of Blue Clues 2 episodes (2005-2015)
Season 1 Episodes 2005-2006: #Snack Time (September 8, 2005) #What Time is It for Blue? (September 15, 2005) #Mailbox's Birthday (September 22, 2005) #Blue's Story Time (September 29, 2005) #What Does Blue Need? (October 6, 2005) #Blue's Favorite Song (October 13, 2005) #Adventures in Art (October 20, 2005) #Blue Goes to the Beach (October 27, 2005) #Pretend Time (November 3, 2005) #A Snowy Day (November 10, 2005) #The Trying Game (November 17, 2005) #Blue Wants to Play a Game! (November 24, 2005) #The Grow Show! (December 1, 2005) #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (December 8, 2005) #What Does Blue Want to Make? (December 15, 2005) #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (December 22, 2005) #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (December 29, 2005) #What is Blue Afraid Of? (January 5, 2006) #Magenta Comes Over (January 12, 2006) #Blue's News! (January 19, 2006) Season 2 Episodes 2006-2007: #Byron Gets the Sniffles (September 7, 2006) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (September 14, 2006) #Blue's Senses (September 21, 2006) #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (September 28, 2006) #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? (October 5, 2006) #What Was Blue's Dream About? (October 12, 2006) #Blue's ABC's (October 19, 2006) #Math! (October 26, 2006) #Blue's Birthday (March 15, 2007) #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! (March 22, 2007) #What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? (March 29, 2007) #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? (April 5, 2007) #The Lost Episode! (April 12, 2007) #Blue's Sad Day (April 19, 2007) #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (April 26, 2007) #What Did Blue See? (May 3, 2007) #Nurture! (May 10, 2007) #Blue is Frustrated (May 17, 2007) #What Is Blue Trying To Do? (May 24, 2007) #Mechanics! (June 7, 2007) #Hide and Seek (July 19, 2007) Season 3 Episodes 2008-2010: #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (March 8, 2008) #Art Appreciation (April 26, 2008) #Weight and Balance (May 10, 2008) #What's That Sound? (June 7, 2008) #Animal Behavior (June 21, 2008) #Blue's Big Pajama Party (October 11, 2008) #Draw Along with Blue (October 18, 2008) #Thankful (November 15, 2008) #Blue's Big Holiday (November 29, 2008) #Pool Party (April 3, 2009) #Anatomy (April 10, 2009) #Signs (April 24, 2009) #Nature (July 3, 2009) #Geography (July 10, 2009) #Occupations (July 17, 2009) #Blue's Big Mystery (September 14, 2009) #Periwinkle Misses His Friend (September 25, 2009) #Blue's Big Musical (October 3, 2009) #What's So Funny? (October 9, 2009) #Blue's Big Costume Party (October 16, 2009) #Inventions (October 23, 2009) #Blue's Play (October 30, 2009) #Prehistoric Blue (November 6, 2009) #The Wrong Shirt (November 13, 2009) #Words (December 5, 2009) #Blue's Collection (February 12, 2010) #Café Blue (February 19, 2010) #Shy (February 26, 2010) #Environments (March 12, 2010) #Stormy Weather (March 19, 2010) #Magenta Gets Glasses (March 26, 2010) Season 4 Episodes 2010-2011: #Imagine Nation (April 2, 2010) #Adventure (April 9, 2010) #The Anything Box (April 16, 2010) #Superfriends (April 23, 2010) #What's New, Blue? (October 8, 2010) #Blue's New Place (October 15, 2010) #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (October 22, 2010) #The Baby's Here! (October 29, 2010) #Making Changes (November 5, 2010) #Bugs! (November 12, 2010) #¡Un Día Con Plum! (November 19, 2010) #What's Inside? (November 22, 2010) #Blocks (December 3, 2010) #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (February 18, 2011) #Puppets (February 25, 2011) #Rhyme Time (March 4, 2011) #Let's Plant! (March 25, 2011) #Blue's Book Nook (April 8, 2011) #Let's Boogie! (April 15, 2011) #Blue's School (April 22, 2011) #Something to Do, Blue? (April 26, 2011) #I'm So Happy! (April 29, 2011) Season 5 Episodes 2011-2012: #The Big Book About Us (April 30, 2011) #Can You Help? (May 6, 2011) #Colors Everywhere! (May 13, 2011) #The Snack Chart (May 20, 2011) #100th Episode Celebration (June 10, 2011) #Playing Store (June 17, 2011) #Patience (June 24, 2011) #Byron's Surprise Party (September 2, 2011) #The Boat Float (September 9, 2011) #Bedtime Business (September 16, 2011) #Shape Searchers (September 23, 2011) #Blue Goes to The Doctor (September 30, 2011) #Contraptions! (October 7, 2011) #A Brand New Game (October 21, 2011) #A Surprise Guest (January 6, 2012) #Dress-Up Day (January 13, 2012) #Blue's Big Band (February 17, 2012) #Up, Down, All Around! (March 3, 2012) #The Story Wall (April 28, 2012) #The Alphabet Train (May 5, 2012) #Numbers Everywhere! (May 12, 2012) #Blue's Predictions (May 19, 2012) #The Scavenger Hunt (June 23, 2012) #Let's Write! (August 26, 2012) #Magenta's Messages (September 15, 2012) #Our Neighborhood Festival (September 16, 2012) #Blue Takes You to School (September 17, 2012) #Meet Polka Dots! (September 18, 2012) #Body Language (September 19, 2012) #Blue's Big Car Trip (September 22, 2012) #Look Carefully... (September 23, 2012) #I Did That! (September 24, 2012) #Animals in Our House? (September 25, 2012) #Morning Music (September 26, 2012) Season 6 Episodes 2013: #The Legend of the Blue Puppy (February 9, 2013) #Love Day (February 16, 2013) #Blue's Wishes (February 18, 2013) #Byron's Clues (February 23, 2013) #Skidoo Adventure (March 15, 2013) #Playdates (March 22, 2013) #The Fairy Tale Ball (April 5, 2013) #Soccer Practice (April 26, 2013) #Bluestock (May 10, 2013)